The Double Life of Julia Ely
by horselover65
Summary: Sam and Jake have been married for two years Sam is 24 jake is 26 they adopted a 17 year old boy and now they are adopting a 14 year old girl. But what will happen when the girl is living a double life? Will they find out and what will Jake think?
1. The adoption

**Okay this is my new story so I hope that you like it. Leave a review to let me know if you do!**

"Jake we have to go to the adoption place to get Julia get Joey up, he has to go with us to."

"Okay Sam and you should go get ready."

Sam nodded and smiled. Jake and her have been married two years and the adopted Joey who is seventeen and now Sam wanted a girl so they adopted Julia who is fourteen. She was ready to go to Jake and Sam's house today so they had to go get her. Sam hurried and got ready while Jake was already ready and downstairs.

"Come on Joey we have to go meet your sister."

"Coming Mom!"

It had been weird having a seventeen year old call you mom when Sam was only 24 and Jake was 26 but they got used to it. They loved being parents and Sam couldn't wait to have another girl in the house. She was told that this girl was very shy and went to the library a lot and sneaked off. Sam figured that she was scared of meeting new people and then she warmed up to them and Sam thought maybe she was bored and that is why she sneaked off but Jake thought that she was a trouble maker and Joey was a little nervous that the girl would be rude and hate animals. Sam got in the car and everybody followed her. Nobody talked they all thought about the pictures that they saw of her. They had never meet her just talked with her and saw pictures of her. In the pictures she looked like a pretty girl but when she smiled it looked like she had someplace to be at the time that they took the picture. They pulled into the adoption center and walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi. I am Sam and this is Jake and Joey. We are here to pick up Julia."

* * *

"Wow. I thought nobody would adopt her. All she does is run off or go to the library and have stress written all of her face. I wish you the best of luck and I am guessing that you will be taking her back here but I still need you to sign some paper work and unfortunately there is a lot of it so it will be another two hours before you will see her. She only has a guitar and a box. So I think that will be no problem and you do now the reason that she is here right?"

"No we do not and why would we want to take her back?"

"Well the first thing that you should now is that her parents died in a car crash three years ago so she has been here ever since. To answer your other question is that she is shy and hates crowds and all the work ladies do not like her because all she does is stare at her cell phone that her parents got her before they died and she is always reading papers and signing things. She has had three homes that everybody hated her she didn't tell them anything about herself and she was always sneaking out and going to the library. Anything else you want to know about her?"

"Yeah does she like animals like horses, dogs, chickens, and other animals?"

"Oh. When you talked to her Sam didn't she tell you that her parents lived on a farm? If not she loves animals she knows how to ride and is really good in western. I think in her paperwork she has been on a horse for thirteen years. She was on her first horse at sixteen months. She will love it on your farm don't worry I think she has trained some horses to and don't say anything about her clothes. She won't go shopping and she likes to wear jeans."

"Jake she sounds like a daddy's girl." The only response that Sam got from Jake is a grunt.

"Now l want to know everything about this girl before we meet her so come on and tell us everything."

"Okay. Lets see. She is very pretty which I don't know if that is a good thing I can see that she is going to have an over protective brother and father so you guys better be ready to use your fist. Other then that she is very smart but not in the nerdy way. She loves animals and do you want to know her fears or do you not want to know. She is afraid of a couple of things."

This go Jake's interest and he finally spoke up and said "Yes we want to know."

"Well her parents died in a car crash and it was raining and the couldn't see where they were going and a truck ran into there car and they died instantly. So she is afraid of thunder storms I mean not rain but if it is raining, thundering, and lightning she will freak out. So if it is storming be ready for her to curl up in a ball and rock back and forth shaking. To make her feel safe somebody should hold her and whoever that person is needs to be strong and have a good grip on her so that she will calm down. She might fall asleep but still it would work. She only have the clothes that she is wearing and she told us that she will buy her own clothes so if you buy her any clothes she will not take them she is going to get a job so she can pay for them. She is stubborn and won't take no for an answer and loves music she has an i pod that her parents got her and she has a ton of songs on that mostly country and I think she likes to sing but I think she is pretty bad or maybe she was just acting bad. But I heard her one time and she was really bad. Anything else that you want to know?"

"Does she do any sports?"

"No I do not think that she does. I saw her dancing one time and she was pretty good but when she saw me she just said that she saw it in a movie and that she had been learning it for two years. So I think that she likes dancing but she is not a crowds person she will talk on her phone a lot but she never tells us who and she doesn't tell us her number so we have no idea who she calls. Would you like to do the paperwork? All the stuff on it is the stuff that you should know how to do and while you are doing that I will go get the lucky girl that you are getting. One more thing good luck."

She handed them the paperwork and the lady went to go get the girl. Jake and Sam split the paperwork in half and each did one half after about thirty minutes they were done with the paperwork and the lady came out with the girl everybody stood up looking shocked.


	2. Julia

**Okay here is the next chapter**

The girl was pretty but she had bags under her eyes, looked worried, and only carried one bag besides her guitar.

"Jake, Sam, and Joey this is Julia. Julia this is your new family be good for them and have a fun time. I should see you back here in about a week because nobody would want to keep you for long anyway."

Sam was shocked and then she understood. People hated Julia there and they talked people out of adopting her. Jake seemed to get it to and he looked mad.

"Listen what is your name?"

"Connie."

"Well Connie I do not want you ever to talk like that to my daughter again."

"Whatever."

Jake just walked out and picked up Julia's bag and Sam led Joey and Julia out.

"I am Sam your new mom and Jake is your new dad and Joey is your brother he is seventeen and you have permission to beat him up whenever you want."

"Come on Sam let the girl settle in on the ride home and then she can tell us about her life before this and why she won't let us touch that bag."

It was true when Jake tried to take that bag she hurried up and took it.

"Fine but Julia tell us about yourself."

"Nothing to tell I used to live on a farm I like to take day trips like I will go to the library and won't come back till night so that might happen sometimes I like to play guitar and hate to sing though."

"I think you would be a good singer and that reminds me we have to buy you some new clothes. Jake says that we can spend two hundred dollars-"

"You don't need to do that. I have some money and I changed my mind I am not going to get a job, but still I have money from my parents that they gave me. So please don't buy me anything. Oh and how far is the library from your house?"

"Well it is a mile."

"Okay. I am going to walk there when we get back to get some books that I can read after I say hi to the horses. But still I need to go there today and if you don't mind I will walk."

"No way you are not. I am not letting you out of my sight there are a bunch of mean and rude people and high school guys that will punch new girls and things like that. I will take you."

"Fine." Julia tried to hide her disappoint of going alone. Truth was that she was a famous singer she wore a wig (like Hannah Montana and had make up in that box like Hannah Montana did in the movie Julia has the same box as she did) and when she went to the library at her adoption place she was really going to one of her concerts her fake name was Taylor Parker.

"Um dad do you mind if we go now? I kind of have a time that I like to go there and I bring my guitar and that box because I like to play there sometimes. You can wait in the car. I will be in there for three hours."

"How would be great thanks dad." Said a shy Julia.

"No problem and after I teach you how to fight you can go there by yourself." Wow Julia thought that won't be a problem. Her parents had made her take a self defence class and a karate class so she would just have to act like she couldn't fight.

"Now Jake I don't think girls should fight. I can already tell that she is stubborn." Said Sam. She didn't want the only girl kid in the family to know how to fight.

"Sam I am going to teach her to fight no matter what."

"Fine but if she tells you no more then you better stop or else."

"Fine. So Julia what did your old parents do for a living?"

Julia paused and freezed. Her parents knew that she was Taylor Parker so they worked for her and didn't have real jobs.

"Um they I really don't know. They didn't like to talk about there work at all. When they were at home we would always play football, horseback riding, and riding the ATVs all around the field. The farm sold so I have that money and the ATVs are gone to so I am hoping that I will be able to buy one to ride around the farm. Would that be okay for you guys?"

"Sure that would be great. We all have our own ATVs but we will get you one." Sam smiled when she said that because she was glad that they all liked to do something.

"No. I will buy it myself. How many horses do you have because um I would hate to do this but my old horse is going into the auction today and he is really big so he will go for meat and I was wondering if we could go there so I could go get him. He is a mustang and pretty wild he will try to bite you and things like that. He bucks you off a lot because he was raised by bad people and I am training him but I just can't let go. I have some money with me so it is five miles ahead. Do you mind if we stop in to get my horse?"

The whole time that Julia was talking Jake was getting tense. He didn't like the idea of having a mean horse on there ranch he was about to say no when Sam spoke up.

"Sure. We will stop now Jake this is the place turn left."

Jake did as told knowing that Sam wouldn't back down.

Julia hopped out as soon as the car stopped but not before putting a lock on her bag, guitar, and her box. She ran to the stables leaving behind her new family that were looking shocked at how fast she ran and how fit she was. Julia burst in the stable and saw her horse.

"Patches!"

A guy ran up the isle and said "Don't go near him. He bites and kicks people. He is going for meat I know it nobody would want this horse."

"Well I want this horse! He used to be mine and I was training him when my parents died and he got sold to this one family and they had him for three years and then they had to sell him because they couldn't keep training him for me and they said they were sending him here and now I am going to buy him."

"Well little lady he is going in next. You better get a seat and be prepared to lose."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Julia walked away and ran to the ring where her horse was going to be sold. The announcer said "Next we have a horse about sixteen hands aggressive, bites, kicks, and is mean."

Julia stood up and yelled "Five thousand dollars. That is really my horse so if anybody else does a bet you are going down."

Nobody said anything and Julia was happy and went down to the ring to get Patches because she couldn't wait any longer. He was a paint that was white and brown. As soon as she came in the ring Patches began bucking and running right towards Julia.

"JULIA!" yelled Jake


	3. Taylor Parker?

**Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

"JULIA!" Yelled Jake he jumped in the ring and pulled her out before the horse could run into her.

"Dad let me go. I have to go calm him down!"

"No. I am putting him in the trailer and he is going to my ranch then I will take you to the library in fact the library is only a mile from here. It is on this road so how about we go now?"

"After I get my horse I already gave them the money to deliver it so I guess we can go now."

Sam then walked up with a big smile on her face "Jake can we stay here for a little bit? Since we have another person that can train colts we can buy more. Joey is saving us some seats."

"Okay Sam sorry Julia it is over in an hour so we can go to the library at five."

"Okay. You guys lead the way I will follow you."

Well this is just great thought Julia my concert starts soon and I have to drive there in the limo that is waiting for me at the library just great. Jake and Sam walked and Julia followed when she thought of a great idea she would just leave them and come back later. So she went the other way and went to his car where she got all of her boxes out that she would need. SHe started running and about six minutes later she got to the library. She went in the bathroom and changed into the clothes that was a dress (the one that Carrie Underwood had in her music video for Undo It. Good song by the way!) so it was kinda short but had sequins on it and was gold. Next she put on her wig which was blonde with curls. She did her makeup but only put on lip gloss and mascara. She really didn't like to wear makeup but her manager wanted her to. Her shoes were black and three inch high heels. She walked out happy with that she was wearing and went into her limo that she told to meet her hear. When she got to her concert she had three minutes to spare so she looked at her i pod and played the song She's Country for her warmup. Then she was told to go on the stage and she walked on and yelled "Y'all ready for some good music tonight?"

When people cheered Julia nodded her head and started singing her song called Cowboy Boots (ALL THE SONG NAMES ARE FAKE I JUST MADE THEM UP!) the crowd went wild when she did her famous dance move. Julia smiled and did her next ten songs and then she was done for the night. She waved and said "Thanks Y'all I wish I could stay all night but I need to go to bed! Just kidding. Have a great night!"

As soon as Julia walked off the stage in a calm cool way she ran towards her dressing room needing to get to the auction place fast. She changed and got all of her bags and took off her wig. She sprinted back to the auction knowing that she was gone for more then two hours. She put all of her bags in the car and ran to the auction door where her new mom and dad and brother were standing.

"Hey guys sorry I was just walking around and I got lost. But I don't need to go to the library. I want to go to your ranch to see the animals well mostly my horse and plus it is summer so I want to meet some girls that I could be friends with."

"Okay but still try to stick next to us next time."

"Yes mom."

They all went to their truck and drove home in silence and when they got home Joey said "The sport teams are coming over to meet you and plus it is our day to hang out and dicuss our plans."

"Um Joey if you want I can leave when your friends come over after they meet me. I read on the internet how brothers are because I was an only child and the internet it said that brothers hate it when there sister hangs out with them. Espically older brothers."

"No Julia I want you to be here and meet them but you just will have to say hi and then you can leave if you want. We are just going to run around the yard to pratice."

"Okay I guess. What sport do you play?"

"Well I play sports. Lets see track, football, basketball, baseball, and every other sport that we do in the high school. So all the guys will be coming over so if you want you could play with us but we won't go easy on you."

"Sure I would love to play against you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind but you better be in shape. I saw you run but there is no way that you could beat anybody on my team."

"Well we will just see."

"Oh and Julia Dad runs with us and he is always in the front and we have to match his pace so good luck with that. When he was in high school he was the track star and his training would be ten miles a day."

"Don't worry I will be fine. So what sports are you going to be praticing?"

"Well it is a track day, football day, and basketball. Are you going to do all three?"

"Oh yeah and don't be embarrassed if I beat you and your friends."

"Oh bring it on."

Julia just smiled to herself. When her parents were alive she would run everyday for at least ten miles sometimes twenty to get in shape for the stage for football and basketball her dad taught her how to play and she was better then most people on her old team but she would just surpise them. They pulled in the ranch and Julia hopped down and went to go get her horse from the trailer that was coming up right now. Julia felt eyes watching her every move and turned to see Jake watching her. Julia just got her horse out and led her to the barn.

"Dad what stall?"

"Anyone that is empty."

Julia picked the one that was the closest to where she was standing and got him settled in. When she was done Julia went outside to see that guys were getting out of pick up trucks. Julia ran in the house to change into the clothes that were in her room. Sam couldn't help but buy her a pair of Nike shorts and a tank top for running and Julia was glad that she did for this reason. She also got out her tennis shoes and put them on. She ran outside and bumped into Joey.

"Hey sis the guys are behind me. Now we are going to run first and dad is already ready so we are just waiting for you. Dad is setting the pace and this run to be nice to you is only ten miles."

"Ok and hi guys I hope that I am not to slow for y'all." Julia tried to hide her smile but she noticed that it was really hard to do but she managed.

Julia went by her dad and he started running at a good pace. Julia decided to put on an act that showed she was having trouble. Joey came up to her and said "Don't worry you will be able to do it one of these days." Julia just nodded and then put on a burst of speed that put her right next to her dad. All of the guys looked shocked and even her dad did.

"Julia you need to be careful. You are not used to doing this."

"Um Dad I think I will be okay. Lets jsut see if I make it the whole time. Please don't go easy on me."

"Fine lets go."

A little less then a hour later they came bck from there run with all the guys panting and breathing hard while Julia just looked at them.

"I am guessing that you did this before."

"No duh Joey! I did it for the sta- I mean my horse so I could run for miles. I can do twenty miles no problem and just to let you guys know you need some work."

Julia looked over at her dad and saw that he was trying to hold in a laugh.

Joey just walked over and got the basketball.

"Just because you said that you can be on your own team and us guys are on one team."

Julia was more then happy but pretended to whine and say "I am short. I am only 5'10 while you guys are six foot at least besides I am not that good at basketball."

"Tough luck!"

Jake looked like he was about to laugh but said "I am totally staying for this game!"

They went to the court that was concrete and two baskets nothing fancy and started playing. The guys were giving it there all but Julia was giving it her all to she was stealing the ball and making every shot. She ended up winning 26 to 10. All the guys just looked shocked and glared at her but next came football. Julia won that to almost making Jake fall from laughing so hard. At the end of the game when everybody was staring at Julai in shock her phone rang playing the song Farmers Daughter. She answered it quickly and walked away from everybody else.

"Hi Taylor its your manager."

"Hi what did you call about?"

"Well since you got a home and we know where you are you need to go to the library and do a cd signing at six which is in ten minutes."

"Sure. I guess I will sneak out. I think I am eating dinner in two mintues so I will pretend to go to bed and then sneak out and I think they will fall it because I just got home today so I will say I am tired. How many people know about this?"

"Everybody in Nevada. You need to wear that dress that you wore to the concert. People loved that dress. Plus they want you to sing the Cowboy Boots song."

"Fine. I guess that I will have to bring my guitar."

"Yep thanks Julia or I mean Taylor Parker!"

"Okay but you sure owe me because this will be hard to do!"

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Julia walked back over to were everybody else was and saw that everybody was staring at her.

"Sorry guys that was a friend."

"Okay but guess what sis! We all got a text that says Taylor Parker is coming and moved here so to sign it up here she is going to do one song called Cowboy Boots and is signing autographs so we are all going. Do you want to go with us?"

"Wait you are all going?"

"Yeah. Even the guys are going you coming?"

"Yeah but I want to go now so we can get a good seat."

That wasn't the real reason she wanted to go early but she pretended it was.

They are went in the truck after Julia got her guitar saying that she liked to have it but with her guitar in it was her dress,shoes,and her wig.

They drove for two minutes and Julia gasped at what she saw!


	4. Working?

**Here is the next chapter I know that I haven't been updating a lot but with school work it is hard. But I will try to update. I will Update a lot on the weekends so here is the next chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

All along the place where people everywhere.

"Wow. Come on Julia I want to get a good seat."

"Fine Joey but I have to go to the bathroom so you go on ahead and I will be right there."

"Fine just hurry up."

"Yeah I will."

Joey left with his friends and Julia cringed when she saw that they got a front row seat. I will just have to not look at them thought Julia. She hurried up and changed and went on stage where she saw Joey looking at Julia well Taylor with a happy smile on his face wow people really love me thought Julia. She started to sing earning camera flashes and shouting in the audience. She smiled not wanting to look anybody in the eye when she looked in the back row and saw her dad Jake looking at Joey worry on his face then he pushed through the crowd when Julia finished her song and announced that she was going to be signing autographs by the front door. Julia went a little closer to her dad and Joey and she heard a mad voice.

"Joey where is Julia?"

"Well she said that she had to go to the bathroom and for me to go on out and so I did and so I think she is here someplace." Jake looked mad and then he screamed "YOU LOST HER! JOEY THERE ARE DANGEROUS PEOPLE!" Julia decided that she should cut in.

"Hi. I am Taylor Parker and I heard your yelling and I was wondering if there was anything that I could do for you?"

"Hi! I am joey and this is my dad Jake. We lost my little sister Julia and we were wondering where she is."

"Oh I think I saw a girl go into your truck. Hold on right here. I will send a police officer out."

Julia ran to a police officer and said "This is a fake call just stall these those two and time it for two minutes and then tell them their truck."

The police officer didn't even have time to talk because Julia went and was running towards the changing room. She changed in one minute and ran for the truck. She got there and pretended that she was asleep in the backseat. When she heard a whisper.

"Hey Dad she is asleep in the backseat. Well it is her first day here she must be so tired."

"Yeah. I should get a picture of this you know Sam loving taking photos. I bet tonight we will be sneaking into her room taking pictures to put in the photo family album. She already has the picture that we got from the adopting place. Let her sleep. Now do you have your phone with you Joey? If you do take a picture and send it to your moms e-mail."

"Okay." Julia heard a click and then a send button being hit. Jake got in the truck along with Joey and they headed home and Julia actually fell asleep while pretending to be asleep. When they got home it was nine at night. Jake woke Julia up while Joey went upstairs.

"You know what! I forgot that you start school tomorrow. Beware that your mom has already bought you some clothes and don't worry I bought you some clothes to."

"Thanks dad."

Jake just nodded and leaded Julia up to her room and then went in his room where he was greeted with Sam reading a book.

"Hey Jake just wanted to let you know that Julia is going to be for trying for jobs and she is going to be home schooled for a little while. I already said okay but she is going to get a job and I think that is a great idea. She said four jobs at least and then she will still have time for chores and training horses."

"Sam I am not letting my only girl child getting a job when she is only fourteen."

"Jake I already agreed to it and I think she is okay with it so she is going to get a job and you are just going to have to live with it." All of a sudden it started raining and thundering.

"Well Sam we do need the rain."

"Julia." Sam whispered which caused Jake to run into Julia's room looking around until he saw her in a corner hugging her guitar to her chest. It broke Jake's heart to see his little girl sitting there rocking back and forth looking scared.

"Julia."

Julia looked up and stared at him not knowing what to do. Jake came over and put his arms around her trying to keep her calm. He stayed with her all ngiht holding her knowing that she felt safe and happy. In the morning he was surprised to see that Julia was gone and there was a not that said:

Dad,

Thanks I needed that. I am going looking for a job be back at 6 then I will do any chores that you have then I will train my horse! Thanks again you're the best.

Love,  
Julia

Jake smiled knowing that she was the perfect daughter.

Julia walked into a store that was at the mall and went over to the front desk.

"Hi. I am Julia Ely and I am looking for a job you name the hours I can work them."

"Fine you must be a lucky girl because we need another checkout person and since you look only fourteen we will pay you ten dollars an hour."

"Fine with me should I start now or tomorrow and what time?"

"Well you will have to work from five in the morning to six at night and then if you are looking for another job I think that my friend needs some help on his farm with bailing hay, fixing the fences, feeding the animals, and he wants to redo the inside of his house with painting inside and outside and also the barn. I think he will pay you ten dollars an hour if you want and your hours would be from six to ten if that is okay will you. It might be a little but knowing a girl like you I know that you don't have a lot to do so I will call him right now stay there. Oh. Before I call him my rich friend needs a maid and I will get you that job to. I know you will love it not really but he pays twenty bucks an hour."

"I will take it."

"Okay stay there." The girl left and Julia stood there shocked thinking of how much time she could sleep, do her chores, and work with her own horse! But she knew that she was doing the right thing because how could she explain all the money that she was getting from being Taylor Parker.

"Okay you are working here from five in the morning till six at night then my friend with the farm wants you there from six-fifteen till ten and then my last rich friend wants you there from ten-twenty till one in the morning and then you can go home oh and no breaks."

"Okay."

"Oh and we all want you to start today."

"That is fine. I am home schooled and I am already two years above my grade so I will be fine with that let me just call my family."

"Fine."

Julia walked away thinking about what she had gotten herself into but ignored it knowing that she would rather keep her big secret.

"Hello Jake speaking."

"Hi Dad this is Julia um I got a job and I am starting today and I will be home late but trust me before bedtime and I just wanted you to know that go to bed because if you don't see me I will be in bed."

"Okay have fun at your job and don't work to hard but before you go can I ask what you are going to do with the money?"

"I am going to save it for college and things like that or if I want ice cream or something like that."

"Fine with me and don't worry we will not come in your room. We trust you enough that you will be home and do your chores which are taking care of your horse. That is the only one that you have to do but we want it done good."

"yes dad I will do it but I am going to do it at night tonight and trust me I will be fine got to go work. Love ya bye."

"Bye."

Julia hung up and walked over to a checkout desk where she was told to check out the peoples items and put things back on the self. Julia did this and found it boring but knowing that if she went faster she might get a raise so she kept on going and going. Finally she was done with that and then she went to the farm.

"Hi. I am your new worker Julia Ely and what do you need me to do first?"

"I need you to bail the hay with my son who goes to your brothers school. He is one of the players on the football team. Your brother and my son aren't really friends by the way my name is Darrel and my wife is Jen."

"Wait are you the one that were friends with my dad Jake Ely?"

"Yeah and my wife is best friends with Sam ever since they were in high school. So you are the daughter of Jake Ely wow. You are working for me to. That is weird. Does Jake now about this?"

"No and please don't tell them! I kinda need the money to make sure my horse is okay but if it is weird to pay me then I can find another job."

"No. I need this done and with Jen being a vet and me running the cattle I don't have time to be sitting around doing the rest of the chores and my son doesn't like to do the chores just tell him to help you if you need it."

"Fine what do you want me to do first?"

"Well can you paint the house? I labeled the colors I want the rooms to be. My son Trey will help you. He is doing homework if we are lucky so tell him that I said to help you."

"Yes sir!"

"Good here comes Trey now."

Julia turned around and gasped at what she saw.


	5. Brothers?

**Okay. Here is the next chapter**

Standing right there was Trey and he looked like the football type that had huge shoulders and very built but he also looked like he could care a less about farm work and would rather be hanging out with friends of football practice. It was just Julia and Trey. Julia thought that she could be friends with Trey because he looked okay.

"Listen Julia or whatever your name is you do your work and you are going to do mine while all of my friends come over and hang out. You are not allowed to tell my dad cause I will get you fired and you are not aloud by my friends well unless I tell you to go get us drinks."

Julia just nodded and got to work.

"JULIA!" Julia looked up and saw that Trey was coming near her.

"What Trey?"

"Well you are going to do your chores, my chores, and you are going to be my maid to keep your job and if you don't I will get you fired."

"Trey please don't I need this job."

"No. You are going to do this job or else."

"Or else what?"

"I will get you fired duh."

"Well you know what then I quit. I have more talent then you do in your right thumb."

"Wanna bet."

"No so just go hang out with your so called friends."

Julia heard a truck pull up but she didn't pay any attention.

"What did you say?" Asked a shocked Trey.

"You heard me I am done here and I thought we could be friends but today you just proved to me that you are a stuck up snob and I thought that you would turn out halfway decent."

The next sound was Trey punching Julia.

"How dare you say that about me!" Trey kept on punching Julia and Julia was trying to fight back but couldn't. He had her on the ground when Julia felt Trey getting picked up bu the shirt. There stood Jake.

"Don't you ever punch or even talk to my daughter again and don't worry I will tell your dad."

Trey just ran and Julia was still laying on the ground.

"Dad." Julia whispered.

"Julia are you okay? You are not working anymore I have made up my mind on that and if he ever comes near you again let me know."

"Dad I am fine trust me I have you and Joey."

"Well Joey isn't the only one that you have."

"Oh yeah. I have mom to."

"Well and you have more we have a surprise when we get home."

"Okay lets go."

Julia tried to stand up but Jake beat her to it. He picked her up and carried her to the truck.

"Dad I can walk by myself."

"No and we decided that you are going to school tomorrow."

"Fine dad."

Julia let herself be placed inside the car and let him make sure she didn't hurt anything.

"Julia I want your mom to take a look at this too."

"Fine can we please go?"

"Sure."

It was silent the whole ride home and when Jake pulled in the driveway Julia gasped. Seven guys stood there not counting Joey.

"Dad who are these people standing by our house. What did I do wrong? Why are you sending me back I thought I was okay at this home."

"Julia chill we are not sending you back it is just that these are your brothers."

"No way they can not be my brothers because only Joey is and they weren't here when you took me home and I am nervous around a lot of guys if they don't do any sports please don't make me meet them. I am sure they are nice but they look old."

"Well they range from sixteen to eighteen. Do you want their names are and their ages?"

"Sure."

"Okay. There is Trevor he is seventeen, Owen is eighteen, Zac is seventeen, Tommy is seventeen, Matthew is sixteen, Jason is eighteen, Brian is seventeen, Logan is sixteen, and of course you know Joey who is and he is seventeen. What else do you want to know about them? Go on it is okay you can ask me."

"Will they like me?" Julia asked in a shy voice.

"Julia I am pretty sure that they will love you. Sam has always wanted a girl so we made sure that we got the guys that liked girls. They are all adopted but don't worry they are as nice as pie. We didn't want you to feel to over whelmed so we made the guys go for a mini vacation so you wouldn't have to met them all at once."

"Oh so they will be at the high school so I will have nine brothers that are at the high school with me?"

"Yeah and don't worry I made sure that they would watch over you but I don't think I would even have to worry because they all seem to have a protective nature."

"Oh well er I guess that is good then but I do know how to fight. I have had to take classes for some reason."

"Oh. Well still Sam and I wanted to make sure that you had people to watch over you and you got eleven people including your mom and I. So are you ready to go meet them?"

"Yeah Dad I'm ready."

Julia started to get out of the truck...

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. New Closet

**Okay here is the next chapter. Please leave a review I have not been getting a lot and this is one of my favorite stories that I am writing so please review!**

Julia walked towards where the boys stood aware that they were sizing her up.

* * *

"Julia these are your brothers I am sure that Jake told you their names so i will not go over that again and you have permission to punch them whenever you want." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh. Well then I think I should have some fun here!" Julia replied trying to get them to stop staring at her. Julia guessed that it must have worked because they all started laughing.

Julia looked them over to and noticed that they all were huge and looked fit. Wow note to self don't mess with them. When Julia saw her brothers sizing her up again seeing how much she could take. Julia was always shy with people staring at her because even though she wore a wig and makeup her face still kinda looked the same so Julia went behind Jake trying to get out of their gazes.

"Julia it is fine they won't hurt you. They are your brothers." Jake said trying to calm her.

"I know but I heard that there is some trouble on the range. All of you need to go look at it I will cook dinner. I need to settle in my room to and decorate it. Is that okay with you what I do to my room?"

Sam smiled happy that Julia was making the bedroom her room so she replied "Yes you can do whatever you want and Jake and boys you better go and I am going to go to!"

Everybody ran and jumped on their horses while Julia went inside going to start dinner. As soon as Julia saw that they were far gone Julia called Katy her dresser and outfit person.

"Hey Katy it's Julia or Taylor."

"Hey."

"Can you bring the team of workers over here?"

"Sure."

They both hung up and Julia went and answered the door when it rang. It was the mover guys.

"Hi. I need you to tear out a section of my wall and make a huge closet out of it and I need it to be behind a fake wall." Julia didn't want her parents to know about her secret so having a fake wall would be the best next thing. The movers went to her room and did the job without making that much noise. Finally Katy came and they hung up all of her Taylor Parker clothes and shoes.(Pictures of her clothes are in my profile!)  
When they were done Julia's room looked great! She had rotating dressers and a whole section filled with shoes. Julia quickly pressed a button which was hidden behind a picture to close the fake wall.

"Thank you so much guys I would have you stay for dinner but nobody knows and by the way does any of you know how to make something really quickly? I told my family I would cook but I have no idea how."

"No good luck Julia have a great tour this year along with all of your performances." Said Katy smiling.

"Thanks guys I will just make peanut butter and jelly." Everybody laughed and walked out. Julia went right on making them hoping they wouldn't be angry with her not making a good meal. Julia set the table and put all of the sandwiches down on the table. Julia had just finished setting the table when everybody walked in with Joey in the lead.

"Hey Julia where is our dinner and by the way there was no trouble." Joey said

"Oh. Sorry and your dinner is on the table."

"Julia it is peanut butter and jelly."

"I know that Joey I didn't know how to cook and this was the best thing I could think of. I am so sorry."

Sam saw how sad and disappointed that Julia looked and came over and gave her a hug and gave the guys a look when Julia wasn't looking. Julia was trying not to let them see how bad she felt that they didn't want to eat her dinner. Julia backed away from Sam and looked at everybody else and said "I am going to go to the barn and see my horse you can eat whatever you want. If you don't like the sandwiches you can give them to me I will eat them."

Julia ran to the barn with her cell phone in her hand.

"Patches boy I missed you. At least you understand me."

Julia hugged her horse and didn't let go until Julia's cell phone rang the ring tone which meant somebody wanted to speak to Taylor Parker.

"Hello Taylor Parker speaking."

"Hey Taylor this is your manager and I just wanted to let you know that where you are staying right now you have a ton of fans! So you need to write more songs to put on the record and I need them really soon so you need to hurry. You need a hit!"

"Okay. I will work on it but I just got told that I have nine brothers! If they are anything like my Dad they will be protective but don't worry I think I can get away out in the barn. I got my horse back. Patches is doing great oh and by the way do the fans want me to go totally country with my songs or what?"

"Totally country."

"Okay thanks. I will get them to you right away."

"Taylor Parker you rock! I almost forgot you have a concert tomorrow we have to get you to be known in that small town what you call home."

"It is nice and it is home to me and it beats your town so don't call it that."

Julia hung up stressing out that she was going to have to write a lot of songs.

"Patches want to go for a ride? I know you are not that trained but where I put you they should have trained you a lot well at least I told them to."

Julia got Patches tack and went to mount him when she heard a yell. Julia rode off but not before she saw her whole family jumping on their horses to.

"JULIA" Yelled Jake.


	7. Performance

**Wow I have already updated my other two stories three more to go! I am still sick. Don't you hate it when you are sick and you have a headache? Please forgive any mistakes of mine I don't feel like thinking. Oh just to let you know I don't have any older protective brothers but I have a lot of guys in my family like cousins and if brothers are anything like them well I don't even want to go there. Haha.**

**

* * *

**

"JULIA" Yelled Jake. He could not believe that she would take her barley trained horse out and take him for a ride. What he didn't know was that Julia just wanted to get out of the stress that was going though her mind. Finally Julia let Patches have a break from galloping and that was when her whole family caught up with her.

"Julia never do that again. You had me worried sick going on that untrained horse." Said Jake trying hard not to go into over protective mode.

"I'm sorry dad I just needed to clear my head so many things have been going on I just lost it." Sam finally stepped in and said

"Let's go home everybody and then Julia you can go to bed after you put Patches away."

"Thanks."

The whole ride home Jake stayed by Julia's side just in case Patches bucked and Julia needed helped. When they got home Julia put Patches away and walked to her room aware that all eyes were on her. Julia got ready and then sat down on her bed and was trying to get comfy and try to write a song. After a half hour of thinking Julia came up with a song called I'm Right by your Side. After Julia made a couple of changes to the song she went to bed looking forward to performing in front of a crowd. The fans could always make her feel better no matter what. Julia fell asleep thinking about Patches.

The next morning Julia woke up bright and early and went into the kitchen and saw that it was only four thirty in the morning. Wow though Julia I am up before anyone else. Julia grabbed a banana and wrote a note that said

_Dear Family (to many to name now! Haha)_

_I am going for a ride be back later don't worry I will be fine. See you soon. Oh and for my brothers I am going to make sure that I tell everyone that I woke up before you guys. We will compete in sports when I get back if you want to. I will crush you! Haha Jk_

_ Love (your most favorite and only daughter)_

_ Julia_

Julia left the note on the counter and went to go saddle Patches. Patches gave Julia no trouble not even when Julia left to go get her songbook and guitar. She got on Patches and then rode off into the woods where she discovered a creek that had very blue water and very pretty green grass around it. Julia started playing her song and singing it noticing that it had a good beat and hopefully would be a hit. After a while of playing the guitar to make it just right Julia decided to head back where when she got to the ranch yard her whole family was outside tacking up their horses.

"Hey guys what's up?" Asked Julia.

"Julia! Where have you been? We saw your note but we didn't know where you went. Plus you have your guitar were you playing it?"

"I was out in the woods and yes I was playing. My Dad taught me how to play and I have been playing ever since." Julia was starting to get teary eyed and tried to brush the tears away. She thought she was hiding her tears pretty well until Joey came over and hugged her wanting her not to cry. When Sam saw what was happening she ran over to where everybody was.

"Oh Julia sweetie it's okay. Do you want to play us something and if you want you can sing too."

"No. I really don't feel like playing if you don't mind. I am just going to go put Patches away and go up to my room. Dad can I go to the library in ten minutes?"

"Sure do you just want me to drop you off like last time?" Asked Jake.

"Jake you can't drop her off. We are going to the Taylor Parker concert and she is coming with us. Is that okay will you Julia?"

"WHAT! You guys are going to that concert?"

"Yeah and you are going to. It is a family thing and we are all going together."

"Yeah thank you so much mom and dad for getting the tickets." Said Julia trying to look happy when she was freaking out inside.

"Oh mom do you know what row we are going to be in?" Asked Julia hoping that it was going to be far back.

"Well we are going to be pretty far back like the eighth row so not that far really. All of your brothers think that Taylor Parker is pretty. They even told me that her eye color is the same as yours."

"Wow that is weird. Just a little heads up I like to go to concerts early to look around before a ton of people get there so is it okay if I go to the library and then take a bus to where the concert is?"

"Well I guess that would be fine just be safe. Do you want to leave now since the concert is only an hour away?"

"Yes thank you so much mom in fact I can get run to the library just let me go get my library book bag which is my library bag. I don't need a ride I will just run to the library okay?"

"Yeah."

Julia went inside and got all of her supplies and clothes and ran to the library. When she got there her limo was already waiting there and since the limo people know she lives a double life they got her in the limo and put all the screens up so she could change. They got to the concert and Julia had two minutes till show time. Her wig was on and so was her dress that if Jake knew it was Julia in the dress he would freak out with how many sparkles were on it. Finally it was show time and the curtain opened and Julia stepped out on the stage and gasped at what she saw.


	8. Performances and Surprises

**Wow this is the fastest I have updated. Haha. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please leave a review. Also vote my poll. The poll is what story do you want me to spend most of my time updating. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

All of Julia's family had their phones out and where taking pictures. Okay Julia think how about never stay in one place for too long so all of the pictures will not turn out good though Julia. Julia's band started playing and Julia danced and added a lot more moves that the dancer people looked at her like she had too much candy. When Julia had to sing a slow song where she played her guitar and sat on a stool she started reading the posters that were in the crowd. One said Taylor Parker you rock then another said Taylor parker will you marry me? Julia almost started laughing at that sign but caught herself before she did. Just then Julia saw Jake looking around probably for her.

Shoot thought Julia she knew she had to do something so she got up after she was done and said "Now I need a little break to change clothes so just still back and relax for little while."

Julia ran and changed into normal clothes then ran to where her family was standing

"Hey guys."

"Julia where have you been?" Asked Jake worried about his daughter.

"I have been standing pretty far back but I got to go to the bathroom so I will see you in a little bit."

With that Julia took back off and changed into a new outfit and went back onstage.

"Sorry about that guys. Now there is one more song before y'all high tail it out of here. It is called Just Wanna Be Me (I made up the name) hope you all like it and after I am done with the song you can leave."

Julia sang waving to the audience as she went off stage.

"Katy I got to go quick my family is going to come looking for me and I don't want them to worry."

Katy got everything packed up then gave it to her as Julia ran out the door. Julia saw Jake standing there and ran to stand next to him.

"Hi. Sorry I was watching from the back of the room. So what do you think of Taylor Parker guys?"

"She is a good singer and she knows how to get the audience started!" Said Joey smiling thinking how good Taylor's songs were. Nobody else answered so Julia took that as a sign that everybody agreed. Julia was just about to talk again and give them little hints that she way Taylor Parker when Owen spoke up.

"If she was our sister there is no way that she would be able to go out and have fun. I think I would go crazy if a guy even came near her. Do you know if she has any brothers Julia?"

"Um well let's um yeah I think she does why Owen?"

"Because I would hate to be her brothers because they would have to stand all of their guy friends saying how cute she is and all that other junk. That is why I am glad that none of us are famous especially you."

Julia kept walking but she was shocked on the inside. No way was she telling them that she was Taylor Parker.

Tommy then decided that he was going to talk to.

"Hey Julia why do you have your guitar with you and that big bag?"

"Well Tommy that is a very good question and the answer is that I was going to put it in the truck but the then I read that having the guitar in the car outside is bad for the strings." Wow that works thought Julia. Plus everybody seemed to believe it. Not to self. My family with believe anything I say about music thought Julia.

"Well that makes sense." Said Tommy totally believing it. Wow this is to easy though Julia. They all piled in the truck and drove home.

"Hey Julia I got a surprise for you." Said Tommy with a big smile on his face.

"What is it Tommy please tell me you didn't do something dumb."

"Well I signed you up for open mic night at the carnival and guess what it is tomorrow at one. You are welcome you can thank me anytime."

"TOMMY what are you thinking? You know that I cannot sing. I can only somewhat play the guitar but I cannot sing."

"Well know you have to so good luck and don't worry the song you have to sing is Cowboy Boots by Taylor Parker."

"Oh well thank Tommy know our family is going to make a fool out of ourselves and no you guys are not going. There is no way I am letting you see this."

Jake then finally spoke up.

"Julia this will be good for you. We are coming and you are doing it. You also have to put effort into the song. The person that wins gets another horse and one that could be useful to us. How they choose the winner is the person that sounds just like Taylor Parker and it will be hard because Taylor is really good but please just try your best. It would mean a lot to the family."

"Fine I will do it." Julia said knowing that it would be fun tomorrow to see everybody's faces when she starts singing. What she would do is try her best and then when people say that you sound just like her tell them that she had been listening to Taylor Parker's CD's for a while and been practicing every single day. Everybody was silent the rest of the way home and as soon as they pulled in Julia ran inside and went to bed.


	9. Performing

**Okay here is the next chapter. Right now I am working on all of new chapters for my stories. I am almost done with chapter five for Vacation with the Ely's. I hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review. They are the reasons why I try to update fast.**

**

* * *

**

The next day Julia woke up to see that it was a sunny day outside. She rolled out of bed and went to go get ready noticing that she would have to perform in three hours. As soon as Julia was done she went outside to go see her horse.

"Hey Patches. I hope that none of the people can tell it is really Taylor Parker and if I don't win that will be so weird. Wow. I am turning into somebody so lame I am talking to my horse. Well Patches a lot of people talk to their animals so I think I'm okay on that one. Wish me good luck alright?" Patches just snorted which caused Julia to start laughing. "I will take that as a yes huh Patches."

"Wow Julia talking to your horse you are starting to think like Mom." Julia spun around to see a smiling Owen standing there.

"Oh hey Owen. I am nervous about performing. I have never done it before and I don't know what I am going to do."

"Don't worry you will be fine you never know what will happen when you get on stage. Sometimes seeing people clapping and cheering will make you sing better then you have ever sung before."

"Thanks Owen. I was just wondering why are you so against being Taylor Parker's brother? I mean you have to admit it would be kind of fun."

"Well yeah of course it would be fun and plus your family name would be known. Also paparazzi would be all over and let's just say this family hates getting our picture taken. Plus it has to be weird with all of my friends coming over just to see Taylor Parker. Anyway all of our friends are coming to watch you perform. They can't wait."

"OWEN you told them? What if I stink then they will just be embarrassed to be your friends. Come on you guys don't have to go. I will go all by myself."

"No way. All of us really want to see this."

"Fine well I got to go get ready because I have to go on now in thirty minutes I guess I spent more time out here then I planned to and Owen thank you. You are a great brother." Julia gave him a hug and then ran inside where she got dressed in boot cut jeans, cowboy boots, her white cowboy hat, and a red plaid shirt. Julia grabbed her guitar case and ran downstairs where her whole family was waiting by the door. They all piled into the truck and drove there.

"Julia we don't care of you are really bad just try your best and we will be proud." Said Sam hoping that he daughter wouldn't be that bad.

"Thanks mom. I think I will be alright but you never know. Thank you guys for coming and Owen told me that everybody we know is coming to watch me." Said Julia trying to sound happy about it.

"Yeah. They can't wait now we will be right in the front row. Good luck and here we are. Julia they said all performers have to go to the back of the stage and I am pretty sure that you are the last one on which means you have to be the best. Good luck."

Julia walked to the back of the stage where she saw girls dressed in really fancy dresses and that had to be from the city.

"Hi. I am Julia Ely. You guys like country music?" Asked Julia to one of the girls that was wearing a very fancy dress.

"No. I am just here and all the other girls to prove that country girls like you can't sing and that we are way better then Taylor Parker."

"Oh well good luck with that then." Julia said walking away to go get ready and take her guitar out of its case. Then Julia remembered in that song she did not use her guitar at all. She put her guitar back and put it in a corner out of the way. Julia went towards the stage where the first person that talked to her was singing. Wow she is really bad thought Julia. The girl couldn't hit any of the notes right and didn't even dance on the stage just stood there with the microphone in her hand. When she was done Julia waited for the next person to go on but the announcer's voice came on.

"All the other girls decided not to go after that performance so that means we only have one girl left and that is Julia Ely and she is going to be singing Cowboy Boots! So put your hands together for this performance. It will be tough to beat the other performer."

Then Julia was pushed on the stage where she saw all of her family and her brother's friends standing in the fifth row. So much for the first thought Julia.

"Hi guys I am Julia Ely. I have been a fan of Taylor Parker's forever and I have been listening to her CD's trying to sound just like her and I have been practicing a lot so I hope that it pays off."

Everybody clapped and the music started playing. Without thinking Julia started to do the dance moves that went along with the song and started singing it. (I MADE UP THE LYRICS HERE)

"I'm gonna put on my cowboy boots and go around the town cause I ain't shy and the boots don't lie I'm a country girl."(Those are my made up lyrics)

Everybody clapped loudly when she was done and her family and friends looked shocked that she could sing and dance very well.

The announcer came back on the stage and said "The winner is Julia Ely!"

Everybody started clapping and Julia just waved and took the microphone and said "Well I guess the practice does pay off. Trust me thought those dance moves were a lot harder then they looked. It took me a while to learn those. Well now I am going to go see the horse that I won and make sure that none of my brother's take it before I get there. But somebody told me that I have to have my whole family up her so come on up family!" All the Ely's came up the stage one by one and everyone gasped at how many there were.

"I know there is a lot and yes these are all my brothers and my Mom and Dad. All of us where adopted. We are like the Brady Bunch just with more people!" That got everybody laughing and then Julia walked off the stage getting a lot of hugs from her family.

"You know what Julia you sound just like Taylor Parker. Why?" Asked Tommy thinking that it was weird she could sound just like her.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing." Said Owen.

"Um." Great thought Julia


	10. Leaving

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. Leave a review!**

**

* * *

**"Well I have been listening to her CD's and been practicing a lot." Said Julia hoping that nobody would ask any more questions.

"Wow you are really good you should become a famous singer. I mean you could be almost as good as Taylor!" Said Zac thinking how cool it would be to have a sister who was a famous singer.

"Yeah well we will have to see know won't we." Julia was trying to walk as far away as she could from the stage before more people talked to her but everywhere she went she got looks from people and clapping. All of her brothers looked like her bodyguards the way they were following her around. Julia looked around and saw her brothers friends standing off to the left.

"Hey guys your friends are over there why don't you go see them?" Asked Julia wanting them to leave her side.

Then all of their friends came over.

"Hey Julia you did great. Why didn't you tell us you could do that? The girl didn't even know what hit her in the face." Julia just laughed when she got crushed into a big group hug.

"Hey guys thanks but I can still kick your butt at sports so don't get any ideas."

"Good try." Said Joey thinking how much he would like to beat his sister at sports.

"Guys did you hear about the run in that she had with Trey the football captain?" Asked Joey wanting to beat up that guy for hurting his sister.

"No what happened?" Asked the guys at the same time.

"Well he punched her and made her job their horrible and just when he punched her our Dad pulled up and stopped him. Can you believe that jerk?" Asked Joey.

"He did that wow he must be pretty dumb because Julia has all of us right guys?"

"YEAH!"

"Hey guys there he is do you want to go beat him up well you know what lets go get him." Said Joey wanting to kill him.

"Please Joey no. It is fine and besides I can take care of myself. Please don't do anything that you will regret." Julia stood in front of them so they could not go anywhere. All of a sudden Sam appeared and hugged all of her kids.

"I have to go look at a horse so I am going to be gone for about two weeks. You guys are going to stay with your father. So have fun and when I come home please have the house be a little neat. Watch after Julia okay boys? Love you all bye." With that Sam left running towards her car.

"So Julia it looks like you are stuck with us for two weeks. All guys and one girl." Said Owen smiling at the thought of how she would react.

"Whatever hey listen I am going-" Just then Julia's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that is was Tim Roberts the guy that was opening up her tour in a week.

"Julia who is calling you give us the phone so we can make sure that it is no guy." Said Jason looking like he wanted to tackle the phone. Since the guy that was calling her was sixteen and a perfromer Julia knew she had to run.

"Hey there is a loose horse coming our way!" When the guys turned around to look Julia darted forward and ran in between people making it impossible to follow her.

"Hello?" Asked Julia still running.

"Hey Taylor it is Tim Roberts why do you sound like you are running?"

"Well that is because I am this is my workout time plus I am at a fair so I am trying to get away from a lot of people." Which Julia thought was kinda true because she was getting away from her brothers and their friends.

"Oh okay well good luck getting away and I was wondering if you could leave tomorrow and start the tour. Your driver for your tour bus can do it since I called her I just wanted to make sure that it is okay with you. We would be starting a week earlier because more countries want us to perfrom."

"Yeah that is fine." Said Julia still running since she could hear her brothers shouts.

"Well that is good and where do you want to get in your bus? At the Library like you do most of the time?"

"Sure and thank you for calling me but I have to go."

"No problem and see you soon."

Julia hung up and quickly erased all of her call history and let her brothers catch up to her.

"Wow you guys are slow no one was calling me I was just racing you guys and I have to stay that you are very slow runners."

"Julia give up your phone. We know you where calling somebody and we want to know who it is. Us brothers do it so don't act like it isn't new to you."

Julia was about to start crying because she knew she couldn't tell them her secret and she was going to have to write a note and leave them in the morning.

"Joey and everybody else thank you so much for caring but can you please take me home I have a couple of things I have to do."

All the guys looked at each other when they saw her tears and nodded their heads. Some of the guys went and got Jake and the rest went to the car with Julia.

"Julia are you sure you are okay?" Asked Joey worried about his little sister.

"Yes just I want everyone to know who much I love them and that I won't forget you guys ever."

Joey was still worried but let it go. Soon they were all in the car driving home with everybody worried about Julia.

When they got home Julia went up in her room and locked the door. Another goodbye to a family thought Julia not wanting to go away. She knew she had to because if this family found out it would make their lives harder and Julia cared to much about them to do that. She got down all of her bags and started going into the secret room to get all of her clothes, shoes, and everything else out and into the bags. Julia was done at one in the morning and walked down the stairs wanting to leave right now before they all got up. SHe wrote a note and left it on the table the note said:

_Dear Ely's,_

_Thank you so much for letting me stay here I have had a great time. I love you all and this is very hard for me but I know it is the right thing to do when you read this I will be long gone but I want to let you know that I will never forget you. Thanks again._

_Julia_

After taking one look back Julia walked out of the house and started her way down the road stopping to put on her wig and then kept going. She got to the library and saw her Taylor Hope bus. Julia looked around one last time at the place she called her home and then stepped on the bus.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I am going to start writing the next chapter now. Please leave a review and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	11. Finding Out

**I knew I couldn't leave you on that big of a cliff hanger so here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Julia waved to her driver and went and sat down in the back of the bus. Then her cell phone rang Julia looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tim.

"Hey Tim I am on the road I didn't ask my driver but where are we going?" Asked Julia thinking how much she just wanted to be a normal kid that didn't have to leave her new parents and brothers.

"New York City. Our concert is sold out so be ready for a lot of clapping and cheering. By the way is your family with you?"

"No they aren't. I wish they were though. Thank you for telling me where we are playing I will see you there then and what time is the concert?"

"Tonight at eight and you are going on first because my manager said that you have more fans." Said Tim laughing at the thought of his manager taking Taylor's side.

"Haha well I agree with your manager." Said Julia laughing.

"Okay well Taylor I got to go but have a good time on the ride and see you soon."

Julia had just hung up with him and got a call on her cell phone again without looking at caller ID she answered.

"Hello?"

"Julia where are you? You have us worried sick!" Yelled Joey.

"Oh well sorry I can't tell you but thank you so much for what you have done for me. It was just time for me to leave."

"Julia we want you back so tell us where you are and we are going to come and get you." Said Joey just wanting to see her again.

"Joey meet me in New York backstage of Taylor Hope's concert. The password to get in is Patches and then I will come up and explain everything. Okay? Joey trust me on this and make sure that nobody comes with you besides you guys. Please don't tell anyone about this." Said Julia crying her eyes out.

"Julia are you okay and of course we won't tell. Be careful and we will be there today at eight. We are all getting in the car now."

"Joey and everybody else pack three weeks of clothes at least."

"Why-"

"Joey just do it. Now I got to go see you tonight. Love ya."

Julia hung up and was thinking how she was going to tell them.

The driver yelled "We are here Taylor Hope I pulled around the back and you can do in when you are ready."

"Thank you so much."

Julia got off the bus and went into the stadium where she saw Tim standing there.

"Tim hi."

"Hey Taylor I hope everything will go well tonight do you know how many people will see us if we mess up?"

"Yes and don't worry we will be fine now I got to go pick out my outfits for tonight. So see you later and my family is coming. There will be six of them I think but I gave them the password."

"Okay good luck!"

"You too!"

Julia ran to her dressing room and picked out the most simplest outfits that she could. Then she went and changed into sweats and a big t-shirt.

Julia went on the stage and started practicing where she would be and what dance moves she would have to perform at the right time. She was just on her famous move when she heard shouting and then a gasp.

"Hello someone out there?" Asked Julia wondering how people could get in with the security they had.

"Hi Taylor we are the Ely's we are all big fans of yours."

"Oh thank you very much but I have to tell you that I missed you so much!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Joey wondering what was wrong with this girl thinking that she had seen them before.

"Oh wait I think this will be easier to explain." Julia took off her wig so that she was Julia not Taylor.

"See guys this is where I was running off to and yes I do have concerts and this is when my tour is and that is why I left. I was going to tell you but after you guys said how you would act I got nervous. So sorry but I never wanted to leave. But I got to put my wig back on before someone here sees me." Julia quickly put on her wig and looked at everyone who seemed shocked.

"Let me get this straight my daughter was in all of those outfits that I thought we way to girly?" Asked Jake shocked that this girl could pull something off like that.

"Yeah and you can't tell anyone because I wanted a normal life that is why I created the secret. Don't worry about traveling I can get a tour bus that can fit everybody. I even ordered one that should be here right after my concert and I am having people move my stuff over to the new one so we can sleep in there. Now you guys can stand backstage and have a good time. I know you all know my music so you can go take a tour or something you don't have to watch me. I got to go get dressed for my first number so see you later."

Julia ran off leaving six shocked men.

"So Dad do you want to go explore?"

"No thanks kids I want to watch my daughter perform. I mean she is your sister."

"Okay good because we all wanted to watch too."

Everybody watched as Julia walked on stage smiling at her family that was smiling back at her.

"You all ready to country it out tonight?" Yelled Julia at the audience.

"My kid." Said Jake shocked at seeing his own daughter on stage.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Interviews

**Christmas is in 3 days! If you have any ideas for what you want to happen on my other stories please PM me. Like if you want someone to play a prank or something. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay now everybody this is a song that I wrote when at my old school I liked this guy but every time someone asked me if I liked him I'd Lie. The song is called I'd Lie. (IT IS THE SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT IT IS REALLY HER SONG!) By the way we never got together." Julia had totally forgot that her family was backstage and when she looked at them she noticed that their eyes were rock hard. Julia started singing

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love, he swears,  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie.

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that  
I've had him memorized for so long

And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry,  
I don't let nobody see me  
Wishing he was mine.

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie.

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
"I'm holding every breath for you"

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My God, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle.

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
And he loves to argue,  
Oh, and it kills me...  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie.

After Julia was done she looked backstage and saw her brothers eyes turn hard and her Dad's eyes looked like he was going to punch something.

"Thank you everybody. That was the closing number so I hope you have a great rest of the night. I also want to thank you for the support. I couldn't have made it far without you. Now if you have any questions that you want to ask me go to my fan page and write it in there and I will answer them. Thank you again goodnight everybody!"

Julia walked off stage and saw all of her brothers and he said looking at their phone.

"Guys what are you doing?" Julia asked thinking it was funny how they looked so serious.

"We are looking up every guy that is your age where you used to live to see who that guy was." Answered Joey like it was a dumb question. Then Tommy looked up and said "Oh is that we are supposed to be doing because I am playing unblock it." Everybody turned to stay at him and he looked towards the bathroom and went in.

"So how do you think I did? I mean was I okay? I knew my dances weren't that good. I really need to think of more complicated dances but this tour was last notice. I was worried though I mean I am lucky that I knew the lyrics to all of my songs."

"Sis chill you did great. All of your songs though I am not sure if the audience noticed relates to your life and what you went through. Now can we go?" Zac asked wanting to go home.

"Sorry we can't. First you guys can go to the huge tour bus that I bought because we have many more countries to visit and I need to get out there and since the fans know where I exit I have to sign some autographs so you guys go out first and get in the van and I will be there soon." Julia said and everybody obeyed her. As soon as Julia saw that they got to the trailer with no problem she went outside to be meet by a ton of fans and flashes. Like Julia always did she went down the rows signing every single one that she could reach. As soon as she was done then it was time for reporters time.

"Hi Taylor we are from Sun news. I was wondering how you thought this performance went." This lady asked her.

"I think it went very well everybody did what they were supposed to and I just have a great band in general that work hard and to watch how much the fans enjoy it just makes my day."

"That is so good to hear now listen I want to ask you more questions but it is to loud so I was hoping that you would come to my show. I want you to come today at six in the building to the right of here. Is that okay with you?" The lady asked.

"Sure. Since it is five right now I will be over in a half hour." Julia ran to her trailer to get tackled by hugs.

"Julia you did great. I can't believe my step sister is the most famous teen in the world!" Yelled Joey.

"Thank you guys but I have to go to an interview so I need to go change." Julia walked into her room in the trailer and threw on boot cut jeans, cowboy boots, and a t-shirt that said Country Girl. Then she ran out the door waving to everybody in the trailer and pointed to the TV and yelled "Watch it!"

Julia still had her wig on and went backstage where she met that lady again.

"Hi. My name is Anna. I want to thank you so much for coming over here on such a short notice and the audience is full. You have a lot of fans Taylor."

"Thanks." Before Julia could say anything else Anna walked on stage and the audience got really loud.

"Thank you guys for coming now are you ready to meet the most famous teen in the world? Well put your hands together and welcome Taylor Parker!"

Julia walked on the stage waving at her fans.

"Thanks for having me on the show Anna." Julia said.

"No problem now your fans have lots of questions for you. Since you are pretty new to the business people what to know a lot about you. I am going to ask you some questions and then we will go on your fan page and see if anyone wrote a question."

"Okay that works." Julia said sitting down in a chair.

"Okay here we go. What does it feel like to be the most famous teen in the world?"

"Well I think it is pretty cool. I mean I don't even think of myself as famous. I just do what I love and each day just do normal things that a girl or guy would do."

"Aw well you are famous and the next question is how do you deal with fame? I know that sometimes stars get to caught up in fame and everything goes downhill."

"Yeah well what I do is just be myself and I see what fame is doing to some people and I don't want to end up like them so I try my best just to have fun and stay out of the spotlight whenever I can." Julia thought that was a good answer and the audience clapped. Wow this is easy thought Julia.

"Now you seem really well grounded. How do your parents keep you like that?"

"Well I have to do chores and everything they treat me like a normal girl and they like it when I do other things like ride horses and just get away from it all."

"Now how do you come up with such great songs?"

"Well I don't push myself like this song has to be done by today. I just take my time and I go to my favorite spot at my house and just sit there with my guitar and just think."

"Now I am all done with my questions let's see what other ones there are. Oh here is one. What sports do you play?"

"Well I like to play tennis, horseback riding, riding my ATV, basketball, and football really any sport though."

"Who is your favorite football player?"

"Well I would have to say Bob or Mike Golic. I think them because they are so funny and even though they are retired they still were the best football players ever to me."

"What morning show do you like the best?"

"Mike and Mike in The Morning since it has Mike Golic."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have nine brothers and they are all older then I am."

"Okay that is all the time we have. I hope everybody has a great rest of the day!"

Julia and Anna walked off stage and Anna gave Julia a hug.

"Thank you again for having me on the show." Julia then ran to her trailer where her brothers and Dad where.

"Good job sis." Tommy said.

"Thanks. I really wish that-"

All of a sudden there was pounding at the windows and flashes. Julia still had her wig on and looked totally calm while her brothers were going crazy.

"Julia what is that?" Jake asked.

"Oh it is just reporters just lock all the windows or leave them open a crack but close all of the blinds and make sure the front door is locked. Everybody went to go make sure that everything was closed and locked. Then when it was done they sat on the couch. Julia took of her wig and changed into her pj's which was short shorts and a tank top. Then everybody sat on the couch watching TV and Julia fell asleep on Jake's shoulder.

* * *

**I know not one of the best chapters but still please leave a review. Oh and Mike and Bob Golic are real. I think they were the best football players ever! If you want go to YouTube and type in Golic sacks and you can watch them. They were good football players!**


	13. Family

**Here is the next chapter. Please leave a review because the last chapter I only got two reviews and I am wondering if I should even keep going if not a lot of people are reading this but oh well just please review. **

Julia was woken up by shaking from somebody and saw Jake looking down at her.

"Julia we are at the next country that you are performing at. You have a concert in six hours is there anything that you need to do now?" Jake asked worried that she would forget to do something.

"Yeah. I have to answer a bunch of fan mail. Did you know that some other celebs just have their assistants do it for them and don't even read them. I on the other hand read them and write back to them. See all of the six bags in the back are from people that are from the last country I was in so I answer them today and then the mail I get today I answer tomorrow. Plus besides Dad it is four in the morning and we are still on the highway and I don't perform till eight at night."

"Sorry." Jake answered. Julia nodded and brought all six bags to one of the tables and opened the first letter. **(The letter from the other person will be in normal font and Julia's reply will be in that slanted writing.)**

Dear Taylor,

You are one of the best performers that there are. My whole family loves your singing and your songs. I am one of your biggest fans and I just wanted to tell you that you are the best. Also I wanted to know how you look so good all the time. In all photo's, concert stages, or even being in other places you always look so good. How do you do that? Another thing is what is it like to be the biggest pop star of all time and being just a fourteen year old!

Love,

Besty

Julia looked at that letter and tried to think of something that would make sense to write.

_Dear Besty,_

_Hi! Thank you so much for being a fan! Tell the rest of your family that I said hi and thanks too. For my style I really don't work to much on it I just wear what feels comfortable. I never try to hard because if I do then it will look horrible. Just be happy with your fashion and wear it so it looks awesome on you. Also if you are having trouble with getting clothes that look good on you, or you just want to change your style try on different things at the mall you won't normal wear and if you like it try it. I don't wear a lot of make up because I don't find the need to. At my house though I am in jeans and flannel shirts so I don't always want to look my best. _

_Now for being the biggest pop star. I want to thank you for saying that because I don't see myself as the biggest pop-star. I am just a normal kid that sings. That's how I look at it. Trust me I do not get any special treatment. At my house I have to muck out stalls and sometimes haul hay. I love every moment though. It is cool to be a popstar but I also like just kicking back and being a normal kid. Yet again thank you for writing me and I hope I keep you as a fan._

_Love always,_

_Taylor Hope_

Julia smiled and was happy with her reply and put it in an package and put it in the done pile. Julia was just about to open another letter when the bus stopped and Julia was told from her Dad to put her wig on and get dressed. Julia ran to do that and put on a light blue tank top with a pair of grey sweats.

All of Julia's brothers were already walking around outside when Julia dressed as Taylor stepped out and walked backstage and looked at the stage. She saw her band and they smiled and waved at her and were tuning their instruments. Julia was practicing her dancing when he brothers came out.

"Hey _Taylor _I was wondering if we could walk around here and annoy people." Tommy said while making sure he said Taylor in a different way knowing that they couldn't call her Julia here.

"No Tommy you can not do that but what you can do is go in the audience and sit down and tell me what you think about this new move I came up with when I was sleeping." Julia said trying not to punch Tommy in the face. All of her brothers went with him and Julia went to the stage and did a bunch of footwork moves that looked really good.

"So guys what do you think?" Julia asked hoping that they liked it.

"It was good. What outfits are you wearing tonight?" Joey asked hoping nothing that was short.

"Well I was thinking this one barn dress and then a pair of jeans with a top and heels. But I think with the dress I am going to wear sneakers. I want to show to my fans that it is nothing about fashion just about singing." All of her brothers nodded and then her make up people came over and made her sit in a chair where they got her ready. A couple of hours later Julia walked out of the stage and all of her fans screamed "TAYLOR WE LOVE YOU!"

Julia smiled at them and started doing all of her songs. Julia looked at the audience and saw that everyone was clapping and dancing to I'd Lie. Their were even a couple of people singing along with her. Julia felt her heart beat faster and a huge smile came to her face. Julia ended the concert with Cowboy boots and got a standing overation.

"Thank y'all for coming. I hope you had fun and have a great rest of the night." Julia walked off stage and got tackled by her brothers.

"Wow sis you are really good. Now we get to go to France. I didn't even know that they spoke English." Tommy said looking confused.

"Dum dumb only some do. But I have a sold out concert there so they must speak some English." Julia said looking at Joey who had his arm crossed.

"Joey whats the matter you didn't like the performance?" Julia asked getting worried.

"No its just that all of my guy friends texted me and said how cute you are and they wish that you were there girlfriend. I don't want you ever to date well not until you are fifty. Okay?" Joey asked and Julia looked at Jake who looked at Joey with an I agree with you look.

"What if I find someone that treats me good then I will marry them. Come on guys it isn't that bad." Julia said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh really then explain this." Joey pulled out his phone and typed in YouTube and typed in I'd Lie and Julia saw that there were 1,000,022 likes and 0 dislikes. The Joey rolled down to the comments and all of them either said this song is awesome or something along the lines that said you are so cute Taylor Hope. Julia blushed and closed his phone.

"Sorry guys but trust me I am not into guys. Now I have to go answer more fan mail." Julia walked away with the rest of the gang following her wondering what tomorrow held for them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
